


right side

by scarleteye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, aged up!iwaoi, iwa-chan why so smooth, iwaoi - Freeform, this is so sappy rip me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarleteye/pseuds/scarleteye
Summary: In which Oikawa Tooru spent his free time giggling and getting sappy over a Tumblr post.





	right side

**Author's Note:**

> i really suck at titles but !!!! I LOVE THEM

Being in the national volleyball team has its own pros and cons. Oikawa Tooru, in fact, has gained popularity over the years, and his fans' population is still growing up until now. Not only he's athletic, but he also has the looks, which left both men and women swooning over him. He still feels blessed, though. Those people also became one of the reasons why he experiences his raging success. But despite being labeled as the country's top setter, Oikawa still tries to improve his skills by practicing. He hates geniuses, and up until now he overworks to prove his worth. Although for the love of his life, he has clearly done it already.

 

Oikawa sighs to himself as he plopped down on the couch, draping a soft wool blanket over his shoulders as he rested his laptop on his lap. It's the time of the week he finally gets to rest. Honestly, he doesn't feel like doing anything except for surfing the internet. The warmth of the covers makes up for the loss of physical contact from his personal heater, but it still gives him comfort anyway. He just had to entertain his own self for a few hours, then his boyfriend would already come home from work.

 

Out of curiousity, and well, probably to feed his ego, he searched up his name on a social networking site. He just had his fingers crossed, hoping he won't come across a negative post because he might lose his mood. He gets insecure a lot of times, though, and he clearly doesn't know how he'd handle negative thoughts about him now that he's feeling so exhausted. He begins to scroll through the page and finds different photos of him. Well of course, for him, he looks good in those. Peace signs are thrown everywhere, his tongue sticking out in some; but he knows that in most of the pictures, he only flashed them his well-practiced smile.

 

He was amused by the number of candid photos he's seeing. Even when he's not in the gym, people still go after him to stalk him and try to take photos of him. He gets annoyed sometimes, because people can be really intrusive. He became an instant celebrity, afterall, and he doesn't want his Iwa-chan getting affected by his fame. He knows Iwaizumi is such a simple guy, and he wants people to respect that.

 

He smiles when he saw pictures of him and Iwaizumi flashing before his eyes. _Awww, isn't this grumpy old man cute though._ With his professional clothes, or his baggy home clothes, his boyfriend can be a real stunner. Ask him to wear a trash bag and he'd still look beautiful for Oikawa. Iwaizumi has grown a few centimeters taller than him, too. He found himself gaping over the screen because of the other. His arms, oh his arms, and his broad back, and his tan skin and his lips and all of him- Oikawa keeps on fantasizing. He still can't quite believe that that man is his. He grins to himself. He's a one lucky guy, afterall.

 

As much as Oikawa wanted to daydream about their photos, he started scrolling down again. And there, he saw tons of words all over with his and Iwaizumi's names too. He clicked on the start reading highlighted button on the post. Could this be an article? Wait, no- it can't be. He lets his eyes wander for a bit, but he's quite sure that they weren't engaged yet, so why is he seeing word proposal there? Oh, someone writes fiction about them? But, why? Well, he figured he only knows a few stuffs about what fans do. And curiousity kills the cat, they say. So he started reading from the top until the bottom of the Tumblr post. After a few minutes, he found himself giggling and tearing up at the same time. Reading the stuff makes his heart warm, and he just feels so soft. He's sure he also sees him and Iwaizumi sticking up together until whatever and wherever time takes them, with rings symbolizing their love and promises on their fingers in the future. He started to wipe a few shed tears with his sleeve. He feels so so happy. He can't believe some people see the passion and the endless, great possibilities for him and Iwaizumi. He doesn't want to expect anything, nor come up as desperate, but he still secretly hopes. As sappy as it may sound, Oikawa just couldn't imagine being with someone else other than his Iwa-chan. The years, and basically everything they encountered together made them the strongest.

 

He lets out a contented sigh after he has done giggling and crying stupidly, and stood up to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Wow, he's so sentimental. As he was pouring down on his second glass of water, the door flung open, revealing his handsome boyfriend in his formal wear. His spiky raven hair is disheveled in a good way, and Oikawa finds it so attractive. He chugs down on his water, not lying though, but the sight made him even more thirsty. He just wanted to run his fingers over the other's hair.

 

"Tooru? Baby?" Iwaizumi called after stripping from his shoes, then he started walking towards the living room. "I'm out early today, where are you?"

 

"Kitchen!" He places the glass on the countertop and made his way towards the living room, only to have his eyes widening in horror. Iwaizumi had his eyes fixated on the laptop with a furrow on his brows, but after a minute his gaze softened and his lips curled in the corners.

 

"Iwa-chan, don't intrude!" Oikawa whines, trying to grab the laptop, but Iwaizumi quickly swatted his arms away and pushed the laptop further from Oikawa's reach. The younger stomped his feet, the heat on his cheeks amused Iwaizumi. "You didn't have to see that!"

 

"See what?" The raven-haired cocks up an eyebrow, a grin plastered on his face to tease the brunet. "What didn't I have to see? You searching us up in a social networking site?"

 

Oikawa pouts in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Iwa-chan, so mean! I was only killing time and happened to come across that post! I j-just find it cute, so stop making me feel so embarrassed!"

 

Iwaizumi chuckes and circles his arms around Oikawa's thin waist, letting him sit on his lap. "I didn't know you like fictional works that much, space nerd." Oikawa just pouted more. "Did you fantasize about me proposing to you?"

 

Oikawa huffs and buries his face on Iwaizumi's neck, shy and embarrassed. "Iwa-chaaaan, stop this! Don't bring up the topic anymore!" Iwaizumi just presses a soft kiss on the other's temple and nuzzles his nose on the soft, brown locks. He ran his fingers through the other's back in a circular motion, calming him.

 

"Mhm, you really are a dumbass. Reading stuffs like that and actually getting shy for it, eh?" He lets out a soft hum. "Maybe I would take that as a consideration."

 

Oikawa looks up at him with curiousity in his eyes, his forehead creasing adorably. "Consideration, Iwa-chan? What do you mean?"

 

Iwaizumi presses a soft kiss on his lips before muttering, "Do you perhaps want to take your fiction into reality and marry me for real?"

 

Then there was a nod along with a squeal of _"Yes, yes! You idiot Iwa-chan!"_ and muffled sobs and giggles all over the place again. They both felt like their chests are gonna explode in happiness again. Now, Oikawa doesn't have to hope and worry himself that much, because Iwaizumi always turns his stupid fantasies into realities, and he couldn't ask for more.

 

 

He's thankful he spent time lurking around the right side of the internet, bless him.

 

 

❧

 

 

 

 

_"But where's the ring, Iwa-chan?"_

 

_"It was so sudden and I was overwhelmed and I don't know, I just had the urge to propose right away! I've been thinking about that for a few months now and guessed it was the right time to do it and I actually left the ring in my office!"_

 

_"You're so tense and you speak so fast, Iwa-chan. I feel like pinching your cheeks right now! How cute!" "Shut up, I was nervous!"_

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i finally managed to finish an iwaoi !!!! i ended up deleting my other works AAAAA okay this sucks but theyre so cute i just wanna . Cry


End file.
